is bad to kill your in laws
by lunynha
Summary: As the tittle says...is bad but in Mari s case is very hard to not kill Spain


Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is the most feared pirate on the seven seas.

That´s a fact and it´s has nothing to do with being relative with Belmiro, his Portuguese half-brother [both have the same mother, different fathers].

Antonio is a proud Spaniard, he´s very passionate about anything. A good example is his love for Belmiro[Not in an incest way, Elizaveth, a Hungarian pirate that loves Boy x Boy …and one day make a wrong assumption about Antonio and Belmiro´s hug in a bar…]

Antonio is younger but he feels that he has to protect his older brother [Belmiro found amused half of the time…others is annoyed]

Therefore Antonio must protect his dear older brother from THAT WOMAN [not Elizaveth through she is pretty insane]

Is Mariana da Silva, the captain of Tiradentes[Antonio founds this name stupid]that dammed woman, According to the spaniard Mariana isn't a woman but a demon.

That Brazilian woman has been stealing everything that belong to Antonio, included Belmiro .Why she can´t be like Femke? the Belgian girl that allowed his crew to stay in her hostel in Belgium and never try to steal from him especially his most important and cherish treasure

_Captain…Lovino is not harbored, sir-one of his crew ,Never brother to learning any of them names, informed this with a scared expression on

Antonio frown,passing from a cherish and happy expression to a very dark one.

_Is better to be a joke…Hernandez

If his name is Hernandez?it doesn't matter Captain loves and Cherish Lovino Vargas , a Italian boy who used to live in the south Italian[he is a fiery and sometimes grouchy person…but to the Captain Lovino is a treasure well no one is going to argue with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo beside the kid is good looking]

_No,Captain I sorry He is not here

Antonio pay no mind to Hernandez person , not caring if he is Hernandez or not, Lovino and Antonio have an argue a couple of day before about something that right now seems so childish

But Captain Carriedo has an Idea of where Lovino is. HE sighs and grab his Faithfull axe

_Carlos re adjusted the route we are back to tortugas-Antonio loves Lovino so much but after he "captured" the Italian again…he will have to be punished[nothing too severe …but something must be done…Lovi,his lovi can´t leave him like that…And Antonio is very suspicious that His Lovi likes his punishments anyway]

Meanwhile on Tiradentes

_So…Why you are in my ship again. lovi?-ask Mariana with a bored voice ,she is very used to the "spamano" have a fight or argument [the nickname Spamano is courtesy of Elizaveth]

Mariana having a big sister complex always let Lovi been on her ship[of course ,he will have to do the chores, until her In- law shows up

Antonio and Mariana have an awful in-law relationship. Both hate each other guts [Mariana hates him because of his Machismo speech he always has and the hypocrisy of "your soul will rotten in hell woman"]

She couldn´t leave Lovino alone .He remember Mari so much of Matheus[who look bored with this scene, yes it happen every now and then. Gosh how he miss Anita right now]

Matheus is so insecure about himself but try to cover up, as Lovino does that too[Mariana starts to think that maybe she should change the name of her ship to S.O.S INSECURITY ]

The Brazilian woman sighs suddenly recalling Belmiro saying that everyone has theirs flaw that is what make us human, Mariana knows that Belmiro sometimes gives one of Philosophe.

Belmiro says He loves each of Mari´s flaw because is a part of her too .Hum…Belmiro is cheesy sometimes [and of course Mariana isn't blushing]

Her crew look at her always waiting her orders, because all of her crew respect Mariana and her knowledge of the seas .The Captain save them from many bad situation

They also feared her a little, god help you if you pissed that woman off [No one make any PMS joke around her]

Mariana feels that all of her crew is waiting her reply .The Brazilian woman stood up[she was sitting on the ground in a very carefree way]

_Well, mans it seems we are going to eat pasta and tonight we will have Spaniards as guest-she finished waving her hand like it is no big deal .The crew doesn't fear anymore the Spaniards

Mariana pats Lovino´ s head and she enter in her room Matheus follows her with a bored expression still on

_Are you sure ?-ask Matheus once he saw the Italian heading to the kitchen to the joy of the crew

Is true that Lovino and Matheus are somehow friends but the pirate´s life isn't a place to have a social meeting [According to Mariana everyplace and time is a perfect time to make friends…Matheus think this is the cheesiest thing ever]

_Well I can´t let him go…right!?

_Yeah …but

_Beside when Anita´s brother came here to murder you-she says smiling a little-for steal her innocence

Matheus shiver with that memory as Mari giggled

_I protect you from her psychotic brother

_Both thing are nothing alike

_Well to me it is the same-she say in her sister mood kick in again

Matheus blushing understand what she meant

_Whatever ...it won´t be like we never fight with those dams Spaniards-He is smirking ,Matheus does love fight with the Antonio´s crew as Mari loves fight with Antonio

Both won´t actually pillage each other, Pirate as shocking it is has rules. Never attack other pirate if you do all the pirates in the world will go after you

So no one dare to break this rule. Any pirate knows how cruel and bloodthirsty a pirate can truly be

_NOW go fetch me my dinner ...brother dear

_I´M NOT YOUR SLAVE

_You´re my brother, my little brother so what´s the difference?

_Boluda-and he leave to pick her dinner

Mariana doesn't always eat with her crew …when she does …is too comic to not laugh

When the night begin to rise a man, Mariana knows that his name is Carlos, yelled "SPANIARD , SPANIARDS"

Mariana already eat [pasta with tomato…well The Brazilian woman isn't all that thrill about tomato as the "SPAMANO "duo is .

Antonio´s ship arrive faster to Mari ´s ship .Oh boy the drama it will begin too bad Elizaveth isn't here to see the show.

Antonio is mad, not mad enough to break any pirate rule but…

The Spaniard very quickly and swiftly enter on Mariana ship with a very focous look on

Mariana sighs, she can hear his famous speech "you are all gonne to hell" she mentally the man who tell Antonio "SHUT UP"

Mariana bring her sickle because of course Antonio bring his faithful axe

And there it is, Antonio and his axe. Oh boy it will be an annoyed argument. How Belmiro and Antonio can be so different?

_Bruja !

_Hi to you too Antonio-she says with a sickly sweet just grunt at her

_Where is Lovino, mine lovino-There´s a murderous look on his eyes that Mari never see before[But is not a new thing to Mari to see]

_Antonio …came here to learn Brazilian Portuguese?

_Where is mine lovino?-He asks again with a dark aura .Mariana just shurgs

_In the kitchen making my dinner…well I already eat but he cooks very well

Antonio scream "Lovino" and as a pass of magic the said Italian shows up

_Shut up barstard!-Lovino is very red, blushing just like a tomato

_Just like a tomato-Mari says not noticing the evil stares she is receiving from the Spaniard

_Lovi…come back –He is halfing threating and pleading

_No…You lie to me

_You lie to him , Antonio

_Shut up ,bruja and stay away from Belmiro you will corrupted him

_We are pirates…I think we are all corrupted in a way-she say without really caring

_Shut up-he barks at Mari and turns his attention to Lovi-I didn't lie..what did I do?

Lovino´s face is redder now

_You say that you regret having me a border …

Antonio doesn't remember saying this...but when he drinks …well once he say he want to marry Arthur you get how dysfunctional his brain can be with alcohol

_Lovi-now he says witth a gently demander

_So I leave …-Lovino now murmurs the last part

_Bad bad…

Antonio ignores her as the Spaniard came closer of his Italian

_Forgive me..when I drunk I say stupid things

_Once you say you want to marry Arthur and that you like me

_See? When I drink I do say stupids thing like that

Mariana rosy her eye brown wanting to throw him at the ocean but is not cool kill your in laws

_But …don´t you regret having me…

_Of course not…I love you-Mari says "awww" receiving a dark look from Antonio .Mariana just shrugs. Poor sickle …he won ´t kick no Antonio´s ass today

Lovino is staring at Antonio eyes, eyes that show desperation, fear and sincerity

Lovino could see that he is truly regretful .

_Whaterver…but if you drink again..I will leave and you will never see me again

Antonio hugs Lovino kissing making Mariana´s crew feel a little weird. Mari has no desire to found out why.

_That´s so nice …it seems my crew it will not eat past anymore

Antonio looks now to Mariana and in a fast move he grab his axe try to hit the Brazilian woman.

Mariana dodge it quickly and with her sickle she ties to cut Antonio´s leg. So it begins the fight of Antonio and Mari.

Lovino start to yell to make them stop. With no success , both crew stare at them amazed by how well a woman is fighting

_Leave my brother alone…you want to take him away from me

_What?...no this again…

Lovino at some point just sit and watch both captains fighting .Matheus is eating Mari´s cookies[serves her right for not share with him last night]

_That´s the pirate life!

* * *

this fic is a continuation of " storms ". is inspired by SBK draw.I hope you guys like it


End file.
